


Christmas Full Moon

by AireHaleinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Birthday Derek Hale, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AireHaleinski/pseuds/AireHaleinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La luna piena il giorno di Natale mostra il vero carattere delle persone, e i desideri più nascosti di queste ultime.<br/>Derek Hale, nato il venticinque dicembre, non è un'eccezione.<br/>Il mio piccolo regalo di Natale, pieno di FLUFF STEREK</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> BUON NATALE!!  
> Allora, qualche giorno fa, ho scoperto che quest'anno la luna piena cade proprio il giorno di Natale, ovvero secondo TW, il giorno del compleanno di Derek.  
> Nulla, è una confluenza di eventi impossibile da ignorare, ed eccomi qua, a postare una fic ovviamente Sterek.  
> Stay tuuuuned, stay sterek e BUONE FESTE!!! <3 <3

Alle undici e cinquantanove del ventiquattro dicembre, Derek pareva avesse un orologio biologico che lo svegliava senza preavviso, e lo faceva rotolare nel letto in attesa di prendere almeno un minimo di sonno.  
Arrivava mezzanotte, e inevitabilmente la sua mente vagava su quanto fosse simile ad un minuto prima, nonostante avesse comunque un anno in più.

Il compleanno natalizio era stato una benedizione, fino a quando i suoi regali non avevano preso la forma di un mucchio di cenere su un pavimento impolverato.  
Sua madre odiava la polvere.

Per questo Derek afferrava la scopa, ogni maledetto Natale, e spazzava i resti della villa Hale, come se volesse regalare a sua madre un po' di pulizia, anche se il compleanno era suo.  
Nessuno, da quando la sua famiglia era morta, gli aveva più augurato buon compleanno, e a lui sinceramente interessava poco.

Quest'anno, però, sarebbe stato più difficile nascondere i suoi veri sentimenti e sensazioni al mondo.  
Perchè il destino aveva deciso di sorprenderlo con una luna piena inaspettata, proprio il giorno di Natale. E Derek sapeva bene che era impossibile mentire alla luna.  
Ormai era un lupo adulto, e sapeva controllare la sua voglia di uccidere o di correre libero per il bosco, ma la verità, quella parola che disperatamente voleva nascondere al mondo, non poteva essere nascosta alla lente del detective, che per lui era il satellite.

Era così bella, però: rotonda, splendente e bianca, una perla di vita in mezzo a stelle ormai morte.

Avrebbe voluto condividerla con qualcuno, stavolta.  
Avrebbe voluto una persona del suo pack accanto a lui, per poterne ammirare la bellezza e il contrasto con le migliaia di calde luci natalizie che adornavano le case dell'intera cittadina, ma voltandosi non c'era nessuno.

Cora era troppo impegnata a gironzolare per la pampa argentina, per mandargli anche solo un minimo messaggio.  
Scott era partito con Kira per passare il Natale a New York, insieme agli Yukimura.  
Peter era rinchiuso in un manicomio per creature soprannaturali.  
Lydia e Jordan avevano preso qualche giorno per conoscersi meglio, da un punto di vista strettamente intimo, trasferendosi a Los Angeles per le vacanze.  
Jackson e Isaac erano in Europa, e presumibilmente si erano dimenticati di lui.  
Malia era troppo impegnata ad addobbare l'albero in compagnia del padre adottivo, per badare a lui.  
Braeden gironzolava per gli Stati Uniti, e non aveva tempo di interessarsi a lui, e poi la loro rottura era stata piuttosto brusca, a pensarci.

Derek avrebbe preferito non sentre quella strana e pressante sensazione di gelo nel suo cuore, almeno il giorno di Natale, quello che chiunque associava ad amore, calore e protezione.

«La luna piena il giorno di Natale è un evento così strano e raro, anche un po' romantico se ci pensi...» borbottò una voce distinta e maschile, e Derek alzò lo sguardo, con lo stupore impossibile da nascondere.  
Stiles era quella persona imprevedibile che Derek non tollerava avere di fianco, perchè ne aveva abbastanza di imprevedibilità, ma nello stesso tempo, non poteva farne a meno.  
Perchè a differenza di tutti gli altri, Stiles per lui c'era stato sempre.

«Sono venuto a sapere da Deaton che compi gli anni a Natale. E Cora mi ha mandato un messaggio cinque minuti fa, dicendo di spedire il mio culetto perfetto qui, per farti compagnia. Non che avessi altro da fare, anche perchè a casa mio padre ha improvvisamente deciso di comportarsi da ragazzino, pretendendo libertà assoluta per invitare Melissa Mc Call. Io e Scott ci troveremo fratelli prima del previsto, a quanto pare. Sarebbe bello, così potremmo magari riappacificarci...»

«Dubito che Cora definisca il tuo sedere perfetto...»borbottò Derek, fissando un punto imprecisato del terreno davanti a lui, parlando prima che potesse fermarsi.

Stiles alzò gli occhi, fissando Derek con un divertimento che in quel periodo era raro persino per lui.

«Di tutto il mio discorso, ti sei concentrato solo su quello?» domandò lui con pura malizia, e Derek annuì, la luna piena che si burlava palesemente di lui.

Stiles rise, un suono perfetto e cristallino che non usciva dalla sua bocca da troppo tempo, ormai.  
«Questa cosa della luna a Natale che non ti permette di mentire mi piace un sacco... » bisbigliò, posando una mano su quella di Derek che il ragazzo strinse inconsapevolmente, le dita intrecciate con quelle lunghe e sinuose di Stiles.

«Ottimo, sapevo che desiderassi un po' di contatto...» sorrise Stiles, appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di Derek, mentre il lupo mannaro lasciava che gli occhi gli si colorassero di azzurro e le zanne spuntassero contro le sue labbra.

«Buon compleanno Derek...scusa se non ti ho portato alcun regalo, ma come al solito tu non riveli mai nulla su di te...e credevo che andassi da Cora per Natale...»

«Non importa. L'unico desiderio che volevo esaudire era non passare la notte di Natale da solo, e per fortuna non è accaduto...grazie a te»

Stiles ghignò, maliziosamente: «L'intera notte?»

«Oh...no, cioè, non in quel senso...» Derek arrossì. Non era in grado di spiegarsi, se non con gli sguardi e le sopracciglia, ecco perchè generalmente preferiva non parlare.  
Ma Stiles capì lo stesso, e avvolse le sue braccia contro il petto dell'altro, stringendolo in un abbraccio.

«Tranquillo, ho capito lo stesso. Buon Natale Derek...»  
Derek si lasciò cullare dal calore dell'abbraccio di Stiles, con un leggero sorriso che gli illuminò il volto generalmente scuro.  
Erano anni che qualcuno non lo abbracciava, il giorno di Natale, e lo faceva sentire quasi lieto di essere venuto al mondo.  
Solo Stiles, a pensarci bene, mentre i due si erano diretti insieme al loft, per ammirare la luna, lo faceva sentire così benvoluto e in un certo senso, amato.

Il ragazzo si addormentò poco dopo, contro la spalla di Stiles e cullato dal suo respiro regolare, finalmente immerso in quella serenità che tanto desiderava.  
Finalmente la luna piena aveva esaudito i suoi desideri.


End file.
